Rubrum Aurum
by Destroy Me Destroya
Summary: A prank. Some Angst. A bet. Let's have a small look into the Marauder's day.


Story Name: Rubrum Aurum  
Author: Destroy Me Destroya  
Co-written by: Person from Omegle  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

A/N: It did have a bit more but the person didn't reply ;~; I'll add it on to the end with a warning line telling you. It's a bit disjointed because, well... It's written by two people.

"OH MYY GOSHHHH! LOOOOOOOK!" James cried, pressing his hands to his friend's back- forcing him forward to a group of giggling girls whom had tried flirting with the Marauders just earlier that day. "IT'S SIRIUS BLAAAAAACK!" He cried again, earning the attention of the horny girls- but failing to force Sirius forward. Instead of his plan working, James slid forward and ended up on the floor with Sirius still holding his place.  
The girls giggled and moved towards the two marauders, "Hi Sirius, hi James" they giggled.  
James grinned triumphantly. Mission accomplished. He scrambled to his feet, smirking at Sirius. They had currently made a bet, a bet to determine if Sirius could with-hold not shagging for atleast 2 weeks if James wouldn't flirt with Lilly for 2. "Hellooo, Ladies." James murmured, staying a bit behind to see if Sirius would go through with it.  
Sirius glared at him but put up a dazzling smile, "Yes, hello. How have you been today?" he asked charmingly and put an arm around James shoulders.  
James chuckled, crossing his arms and looking at the girls- most replying with good or boring. "Boring, eh?" The young boy chimed- his smirk growing. "I bet Padfoot over here could change that for you..." James raised an eyebrow to them, trying not to laugh from the glare Sirius was giving him.  
Sirius mentally strangled James. He winked at the girls, "Yeah, maybe. But it seems I have something to do at this moment, can I contact you later?" He glared at James one last time then hurried around the corner and into the nearest hidden route. It would take him outside the gryffindor common rooms.  
James's smirk grew larger as they began to giggle. This /was/ a group of good looking girls. It was surprising Sirius resisted them. When the older boy moved, James yelped- catching himself before falling over. Looking up to see him leaving, James rolled his eyes. "I guess that's my cue, too." He half-smiled at them as they 'Aww'ed and pouted. He chuckled and nervously followed Sirius. "Pads!" He called, jogging to catch up.  
Sirius sat inside the common room, staring into the fire. This bet was going to be the end of him. He heard James call his name and he looked up, "yes, Prongs?" he asked his grinning best friend.  
James sighed and sat down next to him, a small smirk still planted on his lips. "Surprised you hadn't given in." He commented, stretching back and putting his arms behind his head.  
"I'm surprised you haven't flirted with Lily. I'm sure she's wondering whats wrong with you." Sirius retorted jokingly.  
"I'm sure she's enjoying it." His smirk dissapeared, but he chuckled lightly.  
"Hmm, maybe." Sirius said. At that moment, Remus and Peter joined them, "Still going strong then?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded and looked towards James.  
"Unfortunatley, Sirius is better at this than I imagined..." James yawned, tired from classes. "I've resisted Lily-Flower, though." he added, looking at the 3.  
"Many years of bets, prongs." Sirius said, laughing slightly, "Oh look, heres Lily!" Sirius piped up. Remus waved her over, "Hi Lily, how far have you got on that potions essay?"  
James chuckled and raised an eyebrow, but lost both smile and laugh when they brought the red head over. She seemed happier than normal. "Figures." James whispered out loud and looked up to the girl.  
Sirius grinned and the look on his friends face as she conversed with Remus. "Yeah, I've just about finished it. Do you need some help?" Lily asked the resident werewolf whom shook his head, "I needed to check a few things, thats all." he replied. Lily nodded and gestured for him to follow him. Sirius looked at James, "Aren't you a bit jealous that he can just freely talk to her and she doesn't reply sarcastically?"  
James felt his face turn a light shade of pink, glancing back and forth between Lily and Remus- who he wanted to literally kill. Right then and there. At Sirius's words, James looked up. That's exactally how he felt and yet, James just shook his head and forced a smile. "Not at all, Pads. Not at all." James sniffed, looking at the fire.  
Sirius actually felt some sympathy for James, he knew how much it hurt to see someone who knew talk to the person you liked to casually while all you got was a glare or they just ignored you. That was when he was younger though, he got over it now. He turned the conversation into homework and put in a few jokes here and there. Remus joined them soon enough, with Peter talking as well.  
James had moved around restlessly on the long red couch, now currently lying on his stomach with his knees bent and his feet in the air. "I don't understand why we have so much... We have to work enough when the teacher's there, why should we get it when classes are over- too? It's pointless, really." He stated absentmindedly, looking at the others.  
Remus shrugged, "Helps us understand it more?" Sirius laughed, "No way! More like so we don't annoy them after lessons!"  
"Very true." James nodded, pointing at Sirius and then turning over again onto his back. "Really, though, Moons. We have 8 hours of school. Why can't they just give us the time after it to relax? We probably work more than the professors."  
Remus shrugged and went back to the book he had started reading sometime though out he conversation.  
James looked at Remus upside down and groaned. He was always reading. Pulling his tie off and using it to sling it around the frame of the couch, James pulled himself back up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Since it's Friday... We should do something." He stated boredly, nodding at his nonspecific idea.  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Like a prank?" Peter kept quiet. Remus raised an eyebrow from behind his book showing he was partly listening.  
"Something like that." He shrugged. "Since I can't go find Evans..." James trailed off, glancing at Sirius. "We should atleast annoy her in some way. Or mess with the Slime Ball." he shrugged, cleaning his glasses absentmindedly.  
Sirius sat up excitedly, "How about the whole of Slytherin? Use a spell to turn their whole common room red and gold!" Remus put down his book and stared at Sirius, Peter was smiling at the idea.  
James's face broke out in a grin. "Brilliant." He chuckled, putting his glasses back on.  
Sirius grinned and turned to Remus, "Do you know any spells?" Remus gaped at him, "I-I'm not getting involved." Sirius pouted, "Come on Moony! Please?" He begged. Remus tried to keep a straight face at the 15 year old.  
Stranger: James smirked at Sirius. He did this everytime Remus denied to help them... And it normally worked. Raising an eyebrow to Remus, James let out a small laugh. "After all we do for you... You could atleast help us with one, little, amazing, brilliant... One little prank?" He added after Sirius, sticking out his bottom lip slightly and making his eyes go wide- giving him an innocent and pleading look.  
Remus sighed and gave in, "Fine. Try 'Rubrum Aurum'. It should work." Sirius cheered and hugged the werewolf, "Thank you Moony!"  
"We shall make you proud!" James added cheerfully before looking to Sirius. "We should go practice..." He smirked, glancing at the quidditch field and his gaze lying on the Slytherin changing room.  
Catching James drift, he nodded, "Yeah." He stood up and a hand to James, pulling him up, "See you Moony, Wormtail."  
James stood and stretched, dropping Sirius's hand when he was fully steady. It always seemed to happen he stood too quickly... The black dots and dizziness was always the normal for James. "See you guys in an hour... I suppose." he shrugged, picking up his wand and slipping it in his robes.  
Sirius grinned, "Yup, an hour or so!" He walked calmly out of the common room with James and started to head down to the Quidditch pitch.  
James sighed lightly, closing the portriat with his foot before following next to Sirius. "Hold on.." He murmured, pulling out a small, rolled up purple sheet and unraveling it. "Do you have the map?"  
Nodding Sirius pulled the worn parchment out of his pocket, "Always." He passed it to James.  
"I solemnley swear I am up to no good..." James murmured, pointing his wand at the map then slipping it back in his robes. "It looks like no ones at the field.. except for Lovegood... But, he's probably just looking for another made up creature..." He trailed off, stopping to focus on it.  
"Yeah, that would be normal." Sirius said, looking at the map upside down. "We better go, I think Slytherin have booked the pitch for tomorrow."  
"Yeah..." James agreed, stretching out the cloak incase they came across someone and throwing it over both of them. "To the field!" He cried in a whisper, walking again.  
Sirius snorted as quietly as he could, "Lead the way master Potter!" he whispered, laughing slightly.  
"Master Potter? Ohh, I like the sound of that." James chuckled quietly, looking down the hall before leading them towards the bridge. "And your lucky. You get to be called Master every time you go home." He stuck his tongue out playfully at Sirius, looking at him under the cloak.  
"I wish. Kreacher hates me, if he does it because he has too." Sirius grinned. They reached the quidditch pitch soon enough. "Can you remember the spell, Prongs?"  
"Um... It had something to do with rum..." He raised an eyebrow, pausing to remember.  
Sirius bumped into James back after he stopped so suddenly, "Ow... I think it was something.. Rubrum Aurum! That's it!"  
James stumbled forward from the impact, catching himself by turning around a few times. Finally facing Sirius he nodded. "Oh yeah. Rubrum Aurummm..." He tried to pronounce, making a weird sound with his tongue when he messed up. "Rurbbrunn... No.." he tried again, sighing.  
Sirius grinned wider, "Rubrum Aurum. Ru-brum A-or-um. Got it yet Prongs?" They continued walking until they got to the Slytherin changing room.  
"Ru-brum Ar-um.." He sighed when he messed it up again. "Ru-brum A-or-ah." James groaned, shaking his head. "Shit." He muttered to himself, running his fingers through his hair.  
Sirius watched as he attempted it many times. He laughed quietly, "Shall I say it to save it blowing up and us being gold and red?"  
"That might be better..." James chuckled, a sheepish smile planted on his face.  
They check the map once more and opened the door. They went inside and slid the door shut. Taking off the cloak Sirius got out his wand. He waved it and said the words and instantly the entire room was red and gold, even the floor.  
James blinked from the sudden change, a grin widening on his face. "Much better." He nodded in approval, his fingers lining over the now yellow engravment of the team's names.  
"I agree" said Sirius. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside, sharing panicked looks they quickly pulled the invisibility cloak over themselves. They flattened themselves against a wall as the door opened.  
James held his breathe as they pressed themselves in the corner, moving slowly and quietly to see who it was. At the sight of a familiar raven haired boy with an overly large nose, a small smirk grew on his face.  
Said boy had stopped in the doorway, staring in shock at the state of the room. Suddenly his face contorted into rage, "Potter!" he yelled angrily.  
James raised an eyebrow, trying to controll his laughter as he silently shook his head as to respond, even though he wouldn't see. Glancing at Sirius, James poked him in the stomach gently in congratulations.  
You: Sirius was trying to control his laughter too and elbowed James in response. Snape turned around and exited the changing room and, Sirius suspected, went to find the both of them.  
James grabbed Sirius's wrist, pulling him across the wall with him to see if he had left completely. Not seeing him, James smirked and made to leave quickly.  
Sirius followed with a face-splitting grin. They made it back to the common room under the common room and burst out laughing. Everyone ignored them as this was a semi-normal scene.  
James clutched his stomach as he sat down again, burrying his face into a pillow to stuffle it. "That. Was. HILARIOUS!"  
"His face,oh my god, his face was hilarious!" Remus walked up to them, "Whose face? I though you went to redecorate not do the spell on a person."  
James snorted out a laugh, "Snivellus's... And we didn't /do/ anything to his face... Though, I suppose his couldn't get any worse..." He shrugged, wiping the tears from his eyes and sitting up.  
That comment made Sirius go for another round of laughs, he could hardly breathe. Remus looked down on them, "What happened then?"  
"We... I... Sirius..." James started, but just began to laugh again at the sight of Sirius.  
Remus sighed, "Shall I ask later once you've calmed down?" Unable to reply both laughing boy sjust nodded and carried on.  
James nodded, the tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. He leaned back on the couch as not to fall over and covered his face with his hands to stuffle it.  
It was a couple of hours later when they had finally calmed down enough to tell Remus and Peter the story. They retold it and burst out laughing every now and again but by the end of it all of them were rolling around laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
"Wait.. Wait..." James managed to pause in the laughter, burrying his head into the couch again to calm himself. "W-we still.. need.. We need to do... their common... the common room..." He muttered through the fits, sitting up and looking at Sirius.  
Sirius laughed, "Y-yes... Thats... p-perfect!" he managed. Remus laughed, "Can... Can I... Help.. This... This Time?" he asked gasping.  
James stared wide-eyed at Remus, his laugh inaudible (but very much still there) as he nodded slowly. "Moo-Moony.. That'd.. be.. Brilliant!" He said, the laughs becoming audible again.  
Grinning Remus laughed harder, "This is going to be awesome." he said while Sirius and Peter nodded.  
James finally stopped laughing, his roar turning into small chuckles. "Peter? What about you?" He raised an eyebrow, taking off his glasses to brush away the tears from laughing pressure.  
Peter stopped laughing enough to actually be slightly shocked, "M-Me? Sure!"  
"We're going to need another look out..." He shrugged, cleaning his glasses and putting them back on- his last chuckle coming out.  
"Sure!" said Peter excitedly. He liked being involved in the Marauders plans.  
Stranger: James nodded. "Great.." He said, half-smiling. it was so easy to excite the clutz. He chuckled, but both smile and laugh disappeared once again as a fimilar redhead entered the room. James immeadiatley looked away. No way he was going to loose.  
You: Sirius looked in the direction James turned away from and grinned, "Look James, it's Lily. Going to go and say hi? Then we will set off to you-know-where to do you-know-what." James sent a small glare towards Sirius, glancing up at Lily momentarily. "No way. She'll only ask what we're still doing up so late... It would be to much of a risk." He lied to avoid it, smirking at Sirius. Sirius pouted, "But you've been avoiding her lately, she might be a bit lonely... go say hi!"  
James looked at Sirius, a glare set firm in place. "But, it's getting late. We should get going, anyway." He pressed the matter, poking his cheek to move the pout.  
Sirius gave up and nodded, "Fine then. Lets go!" Remus looked amused at their antics and followed them as they left the common room. Peter followed in toe repeating 'I must not get scared' over and over in his head.  
James picked up the cloak again and threw it at Remus absentmindedly, knowing he was the most responsible one. "It'll only fit 3 people... If we where to come across someone, I already have about 5 detentions.. 6 wont make a difference." He shrugged before slinking out of the portrait.  
Remus sighed and pulled it over the three of them. He tapped James on the back the signal that they were ready and made their way down to the Slytherin Common Room. Remus kept checking the map and tapped James on the back when a person was near. They ducked into lots of secret passages but soon enough, they were in front of the common room. They went into a near passage and tried to decide who would get the cloak to go into the room and cast the spell.  
James looked at the 3, thinking about it. "I can't cast the spell... As Sirius discovered earlier..." He trailed off, glancing at the boy then back at the door. "Wait... How do we get in?"  
"The password... What do we do? Wait for a Slytherin to come back and open the door?" Remus suggested. Sirius smirked, "It's either, Pureblood, snake or serpent." Remus blinked, "And how do you know that?" Sirius laughed slightly, "It's predictable. Plus it's the three words Regulus keeps muttering, he does that to remember things."  
James nodded, "I'll try..." He murmrued, looking at the others for approval before taking off his tie and glasses. They had snuken into the common room many times, their portriat knew their faces very well... Besides, Slughorn probably told them not to let the Marauders in. After trying to look less like himself, James lurked to the entrance before trying the passwords.  
While James tried to get into the common room, the rest of them debated who should say the spell. "I've done it once so I'm going to count myself out, Peter is look out so Remmy, its up to you." Sirius stated. Remus sighed and nodded, while I take the cloak, try not to get caught." Sirius smiled, "Of course not! We have the map." James came running back, "It's serpent!" he said quickly "but it wont let me in." Remus had an idea, "Sirius turn to me." Sirius did so. Remus quickly said a few spells and Sirius now looked like a duplicate to Regulus.  
James blinked when he finally caught his breathe and looked up to see Regulus. "Oi, the bloody hell?!" He yelped in surprise, jumping back a bit. After Remus explained it, James glanced at Sirius/Regulus but relaxed a bit. "Alright..."  
Sirius laughed then stopped suddenly, "I even sound like my brother! This better be reversible Remus." Remus grinned, "Of course it is! Now we better get going." Sirius nodded and stepped up to the portrait, "Serpent." The portrait swung open and Sirius walked in hoping that Remus has enough time to get through. He felt a prod on his back that told him that Remus was with him.  
James laughed when Sirius seemed offended at the sudden idea of being stuck as Regulus for the rest of his life. After watching them sneak inside, James stayed back with Peter, helping him keep watch. He had his nose stuck in the map, making sure if anyone was coming or not.  
Sirius quickly went to a corner of the room and heard Remus get out his wand out, ready to cast the spell. Suddenly Remus prodded him and he saw Snape walking over to him, "Where have you been? I've been trying to find you all day!" Snape said, Sirius blinked then remembered he was posing as Regulus, "I had something important to see to." he said, hopefully Snape would believe him.  
Hearing a voice from inside, James looked up to Peter and gave him a questioning look as if to ask if he knew what was happening.  
Snape nodded, taking that for an answer, "Well... Your back now. Pot-head and your insufferable brother had painted the quidditch changing room red and gold." Sirius almost started laughing but kept up the appearance, what was he to say? "Isn't he always like that?" he tried, Snape gave him a confused looked then shook his head, "You sound tired." Sirius shrugged.  
James blinked when he was called, "Pot-Head". Sucking his teeth, he gripped his wand in his robes in irritation- many ways to punish the Slytherin racing through his head. Severus would be in for a good surprise when he woke up the next morning to see the Slytherin common room designed as the Gyrffindor. Just the though of it made James chuckle. But, when he realized he almost started balling out laughing again- James shut up quickly and continued to listen.  
"Yeah maybe, I'll go to bed. Long day." Sirius quickly went to one of the stairs and climbed, feeling relief when the stairs didn't do anything horrible. He felt Remus prod his back once again, telling him he was following.  
When Sirius made to go upstairs, James held his breathe- taking a step back into the shadows and pulling Peter with him incase Severus came outside to go to the library or something. Now that Sirius had to fake going to sleep in a dorm, this couldn't possibley get any worse.  
Sirius sat upon the bed that was marked 'R.A.B' and went to pull the curtains down when he got an excellent idea. He stood back up and quickly cast the red and gold spell on the bedroom. Remus peeped from under the cloak, "What are you doing?!" he whispered quickly, Sirius tapped the side of his noes, "Wait and see." Remus pulled the cloak down and followed Sirius again. Sirius went down the stairs acting angry, he went over to Snape who was just about to leave the common room, "Severus!" he said to his brothers friend. The person mentioned looked back at the fake angry Sirius, "What is it Regulus?" Sirius growled, "My insufferable brother had painted our dorm red and gold!" he snapped. Who knew he was so good at acting?  
Stranger: James had been leaning against the wall, fuming at all the words Severus had kept whispering to himself about the boy himself. Apparently he was an ugly git who was full of himself and had nothing better to do than ride around on a little broom like a gay bastard. There where much other rude comments the Slytherin had made about him, thinking he was alone. But, that one stood out to James. He glared at their portrait door, practically picturing him dying and being tortured in the worst ways possible. At the sound of Sirius's voice, James looked up again and listened. He hexed their room!? The marauder covered his mouth, stuffling the laughs that threatened to spill out.  
Sirius looked at the rage on Snape's face and it took at his might not to burst out laughing. Snape quickly made his way up to their room and Sirius signalled to Remus to cast the spell, which he did. Suddenly the Slytherin Common Room was ablaze with Red and Gold, Sirius did his best to look angry and suprised. With all the uproar in the room, he slid out quickly.  
James raised an eyebrow to Sirius, already backing up quickly with Peter at his side. He forced a smile, still filled with hate towards the Slytherin for saying all those things. He was going to get back at him. James was sure of it. And it all started with breaking his and Sirius's bet...  
"Let's go! We don't want to be found yet!" Sirius said, already running towards the Gryffindor Common room. He dragged Remus him, leaving James with Peter.  
James chuckled, turning on his heel and pushing Peter forward for a head start. The small boy wasn't the fastest of the group, I'll say. James sighed and continued to help him run forward- soon catching up with the others.  
They reached the common room, quickly said the password and scrambled inside. They leaned against the wall and laughed, "W-Well. That... That was fun!" panted Sirius. Remus nodded in agreement next to him.  
James scrambled in after Peter, slamming the portrait door as quietly as he could. "Snivellus is dead." He growled out, practically snapping his glasses as he pulled them off to clean them in nervous fury.  
Sirius' laughing turned nervous as he turned and looked at James, he had never seen him so angry, "You alright mate? Don't let what Snivel-a-lot said get to you!"  
"To fucking late." James growled, sitting down quickly and dropping his glasses onto the table- not caring if he could see or not at this point. Sure, people had said some bad things about him before. But, coming from the boy who desperately loved his crush (who most likely had feelings for him back), it was scary to think of the things they shared to each other about James. He could picture them sitting together, ranting on and on about James. He took a steady breathe, burring his face in his hands.  
Sirius looked at Remus, 'What do I do?' Remus gestured to James. Sirius sighed and, running a hand through his hair, went over to James, "Lily wouldn't go without with a greasy bastard like him!" he said, suspecting that's what James was thinking about, "Cheer up James. I'll, uh... I'll get you what ever you want at the next Hogsmead trip!" He tried, passing a 'help me' look to Remus.  
"It's a revolting thought.. But, honestly? You see the way they look at each other." James sighed out, looking up slowly to Sirius. "What ever I want? Sirius, we both have enough money to buy out Hogsmeade." He raised an eyebrow and rubbed the back of his head, attempting to flatten out the messy part of his hair that always stuck out in a weird angle. Giving up, he looked back down and glanced at the fire. "We should stop messing with him..." James growled out into the pillow he had been clinging onto, his voice muffled through the fluff. Maybe if they where nice to him for once, Lily would realize the lads weren't so bad.  
Sirius would have said, 'James, I'm shocked!' mockingly if the situation wasn't so important to James. Remus sighed, "I've been trying to tell you that, also if you tried to be friends with her instead of asking her out." Remus reasoned. Sirius nodded, "Good idea Moony!"  
James shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "You don't think I tried? Remember when she actually got along with us- I mean, me..." He sighed, picking up his scratched glasses and looking at them. "She still gets along with you lot.." He added quietly. "But, the minute I asked her out- it was like it was the end of the world and I was some beast and she was the beauty." James shrugged, a bit disappointed in himself for giving up Severus as a toy.  
"James, she hardly get's along with me, she just puts up with me when Remus drags me along to their study meetings." Sirius protested, Remus shrugged, "We have the same interests, we don't love each other." Remus shuddered, "No, I couldn't risk it. Plus, you love her, I wouldn't go against a friend even if I did. Anyway, Lily doesn't look at Severus like that, she doesn't even notice when he looks at her like that, I don't think." Sirius nodded, "See! I bet she loves you deep, deep down or even likes you!"  
"Likes.." He gave a sarcastic laugh. "Just yesterday she threatened me with an unforgivable." James sighed out, watching them try to make him feel better.  
"I doubt she would go through with it though." Said Sirius, "I mean, you know Lily..." Remus nodded, "Yeah."  
"Still..." James shrugged, considering the thoughts.  
"Try give her a few days space then I'll to her?" suggested Remus. Sirius shrugged a tthe suggestion, "I don't know.."  
James shrugged, pulling his legs up on the couch and looking at Sirius. "Maybe I should just stop flirting.. or flirting through other people...?" He questioned, looking back to Remus.  
Remus spluttered slightly, "I-I didn't man it l-like that!" Sirius laughed slightly, "Maybe."  
James chuckled lightly, smirking. "And neither did I, but obviously it effected you."  
Remus diverted his eyes, feeling relief that James was feeling better. Sirius burst out laughing.  
James chuckled again and sighed. 'Or maybe Evans is too much work...' He thought to himself and half-smiled at the others. 'She obviously likes Snivvel- Severus... So, why should I even try anymore?' James glanced at Sirius, who was laughing like a mad man. This, of course, made James laugh too. "W-What?"  
"M-Moony walked straight into that hole." Sirius laughed", Remus smiled, "I suppose I did..." He agreed hesitantly. Glancing out of the window, Remus suggested that they get some sleep, "I'm guessing it's nearing midnight..." Sirius looked out as well, "Yeah, I would say midnight as well..." He yawned, "Yup, midnight."  
"We got it.." James chuckled. "Midnight." He murmured in approval, stretching and giving one last glance at the fire. "Y'think Sni-Severus will know it was us?" He asked quietly, standing up and wait for them.  
Sirius shrugged and got up himself, "Even if he doesn't he will probably blame us." Remus followed in suit, "Probably."  
"Eh, true. True." James shrugged, putting on his glasses and making his way up the staircase.  
Sirius followed. Remus collected a few things then trudged his way upstairs and got ready for bed. He thought about the full moon that was coming soon, another transformation coming with it. He sighed, at least he has the Marauders.  
The minute James reached the edge of his bed, he flopped down onto it and pulled the sheets close to his chest- not bothering to strip down and take off his robes. All he wanted was sleep. Hearing someone sigh, he looked up to Remus tiredly. "Everything alright, Moony?"  
Remus smiled weakly, "Just thinking about how the full moon is coming up soon." He climbed into bed and pulled out a book, "Apart from that, I'm fine." He sent a comforting smile over to James.  
"Ah, I see.." He replied, feelng stupid. Giving a small smile in reply, James sighed tiredly and snuggled closer to his pillow.  
Remus pulled his curtains closed, "Lumos" he whispered and watched as his wand lit up. He read his book quietly, taking his mind off of the upcoming moon." Sirius listened to the conversation carefully, replaying it over and over in his head. 'Poor Moony,' he thought, 'At least he has us...'  
James glanced from the other 2 to Remus's now closed curtain, then back to the other two. After half-frowning sadly, the boy sighed inaudibley and didn't bother to shut his curtain. 'Remmy doesn't deserve this... He never did anything wrong.' James thought to himself, finally getting comfortable on his bed. 'I'll add that Greybeck bloke to the list of people I want to kill, later..' He yawned, smiling at his thoughts.  
Sirius fell into an uneasy sleep, he dreamed of his life back home. Half an hour later Remus gave up on trying to read and put his book away, "Nox..." He whispered, canceling his earlier spell. He turned over and lay on his side, falling asleep in the process.

EXTRA BIT WARNING. EXTRA BIT WARNING.  
James sighed as the bright light from the sun slipped onto his face, making him cringe and slip ot of his current dream. Why hadn't he shut his curtains? He groaned, turning over as to avoid waking up any further. That was no help. He sighed, sitting up silently and running his fingers through his hair before putting on his rounded and glossed glasses. James binked at the sudden clearness of the room and glanced at the closed beds of his dorm mates. He shouldn't wake them... Getting up, he stretched and grinned. It was a Saturday. No school for them! He tip-toed over to his drawer, pulling out jeans and a t-shirt before slipping into their bathroom quietly to change.  
Sirius awoke 10 minutes later, he grumbled as he sat up and yawned. Thank Merlin it's Saturday he thought, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He grinned as he got an idea. Creeping over to Remus' bed he opened the curtains and proceeded to poke his friend. "Moony. Mooony! Moony. Wakey, wakey!" he said, he laughed slightly as Remus groaned and turned over. Sirius grabbed his wand, "Aguamenti." he whispered and laughed when Remus spluttered at the wake up call. "Sirius!" he yelled and said boy ran away laughing.  
James jumped at the sudden yell from their room and poked his head out of the bathroom doorway as he pulled on his shirt. "Oi! The bloody hell-" He trailed off, but started laughing at the soaked boy infront of him. "Well, he tried to wake you up, mate." He reasoned, chuckling lightly  
Remus tried to stay angry but he couldn't and was soon laughing, "He could have done it more nicely. But then again, that's Sirius." He shrugged and got up, "You finished in there? I need to change." He said, gesturing to his wet bed clothes and gathered his clothes for the day.  
"Yeah, go ahead.." James murmured, piking up his old robes and dropping them in the room's laundry shoot. Giving one last stretch, he groaned at the clawing feeling in his stomach- telling him he was hungry. "I'm gonna go get breakfast... See you after your done?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing at Remus  
"Yeah sure. Oh and tell Sirius he can come back and get ready now." Remus said over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom.  
"My pleasure." James chuckled before going downstairs to find the animagus. "Ohhhh Sirius!" He chimed happily,  
"Come here doggieeeee!" He chuckled, hitting the last step and crossing his arms  
Remus quickly backtracked out of the bathroom and got his wand from between his clothes, "Cani Roseumdau" he whispered pointing to the door and hurried into the bathroom again. Sirius walked up to James, "Don't call me doggie!" he laughed, "Anyway, what is it?"  
James stuck his tongue out. "Doggie." He taunted but chuckled lightly. "Remus said you can go back upstairs and change if you want to.. I'm about to go to breakfast, so you can either come with me in your boxers or face... the wolf." He raised an eyebrow teasingly.  
Sirius grinned, "I'll face the wolf!" He said, pushing past James and went up to the dorm. Remus finished getting dressed and stepped out of the bathroom in time to see Sirius step through the room door. Then with a small pop, Sirius stood pink, everything pink. Remus burst out laughing, "Wow, never thought that would actually work!" he laughed. Sirius looked at him confused, "What?" Remus just pointed to him. Sirius blinked and looked down.  
James looked up to their door surprised at the sound of a loud pop and could see a large pink blob sitting in the door frame. Sirius. James covered his mouth to stop laughing and smirked before stepping out of the portriat door and heading to the Great Hall.  
Sirius stood shocked. "Oh... My... God!" Remus laughed, "Revenge is sweet!" Sirius broke out of his stupor, "Remus! Turn me back!" He charged up to the laughing werewolf and grabbed his shoulders, "I-I can't go around like this! I have a reputation!" Remus shrugged, "It wont affect your clothes, just your skin and hair." Remus explained and waved his wand at the door, taking down the spell, "It will fade by tomorrow." Sirius growled and picked up some clothes, "It better." Remus laughed and nodded, "It will. I'm going down to breakfast, hurry up and join us."

-And this is where they stopped replying.- ;~;  
A/N: What do you think?  
Also: If you read Day at the Amusement Park (Avengers). This is why I don't do chapter fics.


End file.
